


to fall

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: To seek pleasure from the power of the supreme primarch is to take pleasure from sin itself.





	to fall

**Author's Note:**

> what up y'all I have many regrets

To seek pleasure from the power of the (once) supreme primarch is to take pleasure from sin itself.  

The thought spins endlessly in Sandalphon’s mind as his fingers trace down the column of his neck, whispering against his collar bones and past a furiously beating heart.  His hand lingers, taking in the warmth that seems to bubble up deep from within him--gentle, sincere, a warmth that he had once felt millennia ago when he was naive and Lucifer still there.

_Still there._

It simmers underneath his skin, makes him feel hot and sick all at once.  The roots branch out, filling his veins and digging deep, deep to his core, and Sandalphon fears this power as much as he accepts it.  Like this, he can be wrapped in Lucifer’s arms, like this, he has dragged Lucifer down to the darkest depths of Pandaemonium.

 _I don’t deserve these wings_ , he thinks as his hands trail lower still, tickling the seams of his thighs and further still.   _These wings are not mine to have._

Sandalphon’s wings shudder as his fingers dip past his half-hard cock, gently rubbing over his entrance.  His face is flushed with shame, with arousal, but that warmth continues to pulse steadily inside of him. If he tries hard enough, if he is willing to lower himself (and, oh, he’s so willing) even further, he can imagine that it’s Lucifer’s hand pressing--

Pressing--

_Sandalphon._

Just imagining his voice, gently speaking Sandalphon’s name, has his breath hiccuping.  Tears prick at the corners of his eyes and he shouldn’t do it.

Not like this.

But he’s lonely, so lonely, and he’s been starved of Lucifer’s touch for so long.  Sandalphon almost loses himself to his agony, to his grief, but he’s too desperate and the supreme primarch’s warmth continues to pump lazily through his body.  It’s a potent drug, strong and lingering, and Sandalphon is nothing but a lost soul who loses themselves to it.

He brings his fingers back up to his mouth, pushing them inside his mouth so that he can suck on them.  His free hand wraps around his cock, stroking it in slow, measured movements, the kind he thinks Lucifer would do if Lucifer ever, _ever_ , brought himself to such a base level.

But Lucifer is the supreme primarch, meant to observe and to never let himself fall to such worldly desires--Sandalphon shakes himself of those thoughts.  He’s too desperate, too needy, and even the touch of his own hand coupled with the warmth of Lucifer’s power causes his hips to hitch in tiny movements. His breathing picks up, his heart thundering in his ears, and all he can think of is Lucifer, _Lucifer_ , _Lucifer_.

Sandalphon pulls his fingers out of his mouth with a slick ‘pop,’ bringing them back down between his legs.  His shoulders are trembling, his wings (furled around him, as if to protect him when it’s his own mind he needs saving from) shaking with him, as his index finger circles his entrance.

Once--

Twice--

Before he slowly pushes it in.  His entire body seizes, breath catching and mind stilling.  The warmth is still there, soaking him in everything that is Lucifer he feels as if he’s going to go mad.  When his finger pushes in further, his mind jumpstarts. It supplies him images of what had been, what could have been, that he’s leaning against Lucifer’s chest and not the pillows of his bed propped against the wall.  It’s Lucifer’s finger, pressing deep as it can go from this angle, waiting until Sandalphon’s relaxed enough so that he can push in another.

The supreme primarch’s power _burns_ .  It _burns_ and Sandalphon keens low in the back of his throat.  Lucifer’s fingers continue to press into him--another, and they scissor--and Lucifer’s hand leaves his aching dick to come up and pinch Sandalphon on one of his nipples.  Sandalphon hisses at that, because Lucifer is _such_ a tease with his infinite patience.  He could play Sandalphon well with his fingers alone, and the way they smooth down his ribs to gently rest on his hip is all the proof Sandalphon needs.

A third finger pushes its way in and he can’t stop the moan that slips out of him as he pushes his hips down.

Sandalphon’s entire being--from his flesh to his core--is scalding, his wings hiked and stiff to try and quell their shaking lest he lose his feathers.  He wants more, he needs more, and Lucifer isn’t giving him more. Sandalphon’s desperate, wanting Lucifer to cover him, to clasp their hands and to push deep into Sandalphon until he can’t think anymore and the world ceases to exist.

Yet Lucifer continues to tease, fingers going back to wrap around Sandalphon’s cock and stroke it in time with the thrusts of his fingers.  Sandalphon does his best to meet each thrust, hips pushing down insistently and Lucifer meets every thrust.

Lucifer curls his fingers, angles them just right, and Sandalphon throws his head back.  His teeth bite down hard on his bottom lip to smother the yell that bubbles up in his chest.  Lucifer’s hand continues to pump Sandalphon’s cock, pushes and goads Sandalphon towards release as he milks Sandalphon of every drop of pleasure he can.

Sandalphon is sobbing, wrecked and burning up and wanting release, and Lucifer’s relentless in his assault on Sandalphon.  Each curl of his fingers has Sandalphon moaning, each swipe of a thumb over the slit of his cock earns a whine. Sandalphon can’t keep it in, he can’t contain himself anymore, and it all spills over in a harmonious burst of light and relief.  Sandalphon’s quiet in his climax, and he strains his ears to hear Lucifer’s soft murmurs of praise.

There are none.

The heat from the supreme primarch’s power abates, Sandalphon brought back to the cruelness of reality.  It’s just him in his room aboard the Grancypher, cum splattered on his abdomen and chest, and his own fingers buried deep in his ass.  There is no Lucifer--he has not been here since Sandalphon’s taken on the mantle of supreme primarch.

All that’s left is the bitter taste of regret sitting on his tongue, the warmth of Lucifer’s power, and delusions brought about by Sandalphon’s own loneliness.

To take pleasure from the power of the supreme primarch is to take pleasure from sin itself.

Sandalphon curls in on himself, letting his anguish pour forth.  After this, after this moment of weakness, he will pull himself together and watch over the skies Lucifer adored.

**Author's Note:**

> I cry on twitter sometimes [here](https://twitter.com/ducksandlemons)


End file.
